A Secret Past
by Esmi blood
Summary: Sometime in life it better to keep secret of the past including Sesshomaru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How it use to be back then

Thousands of years ago many young yokai were born with new mysterious powers. They possess the powers of creating illusions, seeing the future, and so much more. These new powers have been pass down from generations through generations. All young yokai from the Northern through the Eastern Lands were born with the new mysterious powers. Many Lords and other nobles began calling them yokai gypsies because of their mysterious powers.

The young yokai's were being praised or bless with gifts from their Lords and many nobles in the land. Many parents believe they receive a miracle child from the gods. From the young yokai to the elders lived in peace among the four lands. New traditions and festival were made during the happy wonderful times. Even the yokai gypsy was happy to reveal their new unique powers to their new friends or family. Happiness and laughter were shared every day for years. Though...happiness can be taken away in less than a second.

In the Southern Lands, Lord Hiroshi has been murder by his second son Prince Haru. He may seem kind-hearted and innocent to his people but...they don't know the real truth about their prince. Ever since the yokai gypsies have entered to his world. The young prince felt great hatred toward them and thought they were _abnormal_. He believes they're a nuisance and didn't deserve to live on the earth. Soon now Lord Haru decided to rid every last yokai gypsies no matter the cost.

Sending an army that shares the same hatred of the yokai gypsies that he created himself. Now all the happiness and laughter have been replaced with fear and horror. Many gypsies villages have been raided or burn to the ground. They gypsies were using their unique powers against the army but somehow Lord Haru took their powers away with a single touch. Men, Women, and children screaming in horror and running away from the Southern Army. Most of them were captured and sent to be prisoners or slaves in the Southern Lands.

All the fours lands lived in fear and horror of Lord Haru of the Southern Lands. No one dares to go against him if it cost their life. Most of the gypsies that were captured by the army were tortured and humiliated every day of their life. Some pray for the late Lord Hiroshi eldest son to return the Southern Land. Though no ones know where Prince Sanyo is at the time because of his mysterious disappear that happen many years ago. Unlimited deaths happen every day in front of children eyes with no remorse whatsoever.

Now to this day many yokai gypsies went into hiding or stayed quiet about their powers. Many guards from the Southern Land were sent to look for any more _abnormal_ in all four lands. The yokai that lived in each land give the guards deadly glare but couldn't do much. Going against the guards meant going against Lord Haru. Some were captured and taken away from family and friends. The guards would often beat to them before reaching to prison. While others were tortured day in and day out without any remorse.


	2. Chapter 2: The memorynightmare

"Get in you abnormal" shouted a male guard

Pushing a young teen yokai in a prison cell with four other yokais. Tripping onto the ground the inuyokai hissed harshly before one of the other teens help him up. Bruises and cuts nearly cover his body since he receives another beating for this month. He apparently talked back to his master which is one of Lord Haru advisors, Lady Kurai Tsuki. A beautiful female with rare sapphire blue hair and black eyes She try to place herself against the young teen but he refuses and pushes her away harshly.

Crawling away from his master but the siren grabbed a thick bamboo whip and lashes on the inuyokai back. Soon the siren beat the pure-blood demon for nearly an hour or so. Now the young teen all sore from the beating. An elderly inuyokai rush over the young one with worries in his eyes. Hugging him tightly with tears flooding his eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Are you ok?" question the elder

"I'm fine Grandfather" Sesshomaru replied

Sesshomaru tried to stand to up on his own but fallen back into his grandfather arms. The elder inuyokai lay his grandson onto the straw-matted inside the prison cell. Every day the old man worries about his grandson being a slave to that devilish witch every day. Rumors been heard that she place herself on every young male slaves she has in her life. Whenever he return to sleep for the next day he was always cover in dirt and scratches from working in the field or the kitchen. Sometimes there were new bruises every now and then but his eldest grandson is very strong just like his father.

Suddenly a loud bang came across from the prison cells making Sesshomaru and the other young yokai backed against the walls. Shaking in fear and horror Sesshomaru shield the red-haired wolf demon since he has a fragile and weak body. He wouldn't let anyone touch him or beat him unless the guards forcefully separated them. A male guard let a mischievous chuckle escape his lips.

"You pathetic and worthless yokai gypsies!" he shouted

The male guard enters the prison cell before grabbing a rare black haired inuyokai. He grabbed him harshly by the throat before tossing him to the ground harshly.

"Sanyo!" Sesshomaru shouted

Rushing over to the other teen seeing a large handprint was planted on the other boy neck. Letting out a low growl before lashing the male guard cheek. The elder inuyokai and eight other young yokai gasp in shock and fear. Sesshomaru began panting deeply in anger before carrying his friend to the back of the straw mats. Soon pain began to spread through his legs and blood began trailing down. Letting out a shout of pain but being grab by the throat. The guard venomous green stare into Sesshomaru feared golden eyes before tossing him onto the wall.

"You...bastards" the inuyokai coughed his words

Soon two females guard came inside the prison cell before one of them grabbed the elderly inuyokai by the hair. The other one held a wide blade against his neck that causes Sesshomaru eyes widen and started getting up but the male guard held him down. He began fighting the guard in order to save his grandfather life. The male guard swaps his head harshly as a tiny trail of blood rolled down from his head.

"Say goodbye to your grandfather and you can thank Lady Kurai Tsuki for this event," said the male guard

"LET HIM GO! PLEASE! LET HIM GO" Sesshomaru shouted

"SHUT UP!" the female guard shouted

She held the blade close to Sesshomaru grandfather neck before giving a devilish smirk to the young yokai. Tears were rolling down those dusty and dirty cheeks of since his grandfather is in this situations. If only he didn't refuse or push away his master when she tries placing herself on him earlier than none of this would've happened. Letting out a soft sob escaped from his lips while grandfather smile at him one last time with a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Be strong my Grandson," he said

"GRANDFATHER!"

"GRANDFATHER!" Sesshomaru shouted

Breathing heavily and sitting up in a cold sweat while realizing it was just a nightmare. Though that nightmare was also a horrible memory when he witnesses his grandfather death. When his grandfather decapitated head rolled right in front of his face. Soon he let out a shout of pain before hugging his most beloved grandfather head. The only one who stayed by his side when they were taken away from the Western Land. Seem like that tonight is the same night when his grandfather died right in front of his very own eyes.

Seeing Rin and Jaken are still asleep and the fire barely going out at the moment. Touching his cheeks that the Young Lord must have cried in his sleep about that terrible memory. The nail marks were scared onto his legs where he wouldn't forgive himself that night. Sesshomaru decided to head the nearby without waking Rin wake up. It's been almost 200 years since he escapes from the Southern Lands but left his good friends that are also his family behind. They told him to run and live a normal life but he couldn't do that not without them.

He'll come to save them one day after Naraku is dead once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Living a new life

Five years have passed since the death of Naraku, the demon who terrorize many people lives. Everyone can finally live peace and a normal life. Especially Kagura, the wind demoness who escape death from her master grasp. She couldn't still be alive with the help of Lord Sesshomaru. At the brink of death Kagura suddenly saw illusions of Naraku stabbing "her". The young lord began mumbling in a different language that Kagura couldn't understand.

At first, she didn't understand Sesshomaru new powers of creating illusions of her own death. The wind demoness felt grateful that the inuyokai for saving her life. After the illusions show her "death" Naraku and Inuyasha believe the wind demoness is dead for good. Feeling guilty about lying to her older sister Kanna believed is dead and felt sad even if she doesn't show emotions. The spider birthmark suddenly disappears from her back when her master was purified.

At first, Kagura wanted to learn more about Sesshomaru new powers about creating illusions and lifting things up in the air. She wanted to ask about this but never got the chance. Soon at the day came and Kagura wouldn't forget the look of the young lord face. The look in his eyes was filled with anger and sadness.

 **3 years ago**

Today is the 3rd year where Sesshomaru faked Kagura death in front of Naraku and Inuyasha group. One day they'll reveal the truth when the time is right. Sesshomaru and Kagura were watching their twins sleeping on the futon. A son and daughter look so happily in their sleep. The young parents walked to the nearby lake in the abandoned village. It wasn't just any village but a yokai gypsy village of the West.

Apparently when Kagura feared her life the Lord of the West leads her to his village. It was one of the livest villages of all in his land. Every yokai was laughing and enjoying themselves since everyone knows each other. When the lord was just a prince during the time he loved coming to that village because of his friends played many games and the festival as well. Now it just an empty deserted alley but somehow stay in good shape. Whenever Sesshomaru see this village almost made him shed tears of sadness but he couldn't not in front of Kagura.

Kagura began collecting some medical herbs in case the children were to get sick. Sesshomaru watches by her side while lifting some pebbles in the air. During the time he escapes from the Southern Land the young lord would practice his gypsy magic. He never regrets about his powers because of his grandfather. His kind-hearted grandfather that taught him to cherish his powers. Kagura saw the sadness in Sesshomaru decided to ask him now.

"Oy, Sesshomaru" Kagura called

"What is it, my wife?" Sesshomaru question

"I been wondering lately as we spend time together. When you created the illusion of my death and lifting certain objects in the air without touching them. All I'm asking is that how were you able to do them?"

Sesshomaru sighs with sadness before falling into deep silent for a moment. He knew that his mate would ask him one day but just didn't think so soon. The young lord never told anyone else about his gypsy magic because his fear of returning to the Southern Land. Also the horror memories and past event of beginning a prisoner and slave over there. Only his parents, stepmother, and grandparents knew about it but kept a secret when he return the Western Land. He believed Kagura to tell her about his past since he understood her situation when she couldn't escape from Naraku. They're both alike in the same way.

"I'll tell you but it isn't a pleasant story," he said

Kagura nodded before they sat down underneath a 400 years old tree while Sesshomaru took a deep breath.

"Before I was born there was a time where many full blooded youkai like myself were born with these mysterious powers. Many of us can see the future, creating illusions, and much more. I alone myself was born with the powers of creating illusions and moving an object with my mind. My grandfather and I were to be yokai gypsies"

"Yokai gypsies...? You mean..." Kagura whispers

"Yes, the ones that are being taken away from family forcefully with no second thoughts. They also took me and my grandfather over there in front of my father eyes. During my time over there I made a few new friends but I would often get beating from my master. Also...one night...I witness my grandfather death. They beheaded him in front of my eyes. I couldn't forgive myself if only I was stronger and faster"

A few tears rolled down the young lord cheeks before his beloved Kagura wiped the tears away. Slowly she places her lips against her husband's before pulling away.

"Your grandfather wouldn't want you to live a life with regrets and suffering. He wanted you to move on from the past and live a normal life" she said

"I want to move from the past but I just can't no matter how hard I try" Sesshomaru explain

"Yes, you can my love"

"No, not yet ...Not until I rescue all my friends and everyone else"

"But Sesshomaru...you're just one man"

Sesshomaru gently strokes Kagura before kissing her forehead sweetly. Looking deeply into her eyes with sadness but also something else she couldn't describe.

"Kagura, You and I are living a normal life with food to eat, a bed to sleep, and family that loves us. My people are in the Southern Lands suffering or being murdered with no remorse. I want to free my people from that hell when the time has come to my love"

 **End of Flashback**

Kagura watches her son and daughter playing and laughing with Sesshomaru. Using his mind to lift the kids up the in the air with laughter. The young children tackle their father down onto the flower field. Kagura began giggling happily as she saw her husband and children were playing before hearing someone coughing.

A red haired began coughing up blood in front of the wind demoness and the inuyokai before passing out in the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Depressing Reunion

 **Sesshomaru POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes for the before I saw the red hair reveal after the hood fallen from his head. The tribal tattoos that cover his left forearm and the wolf tattoo covering part of his neck and shoulder. Kagura took Ayumi and Ryo inside the hut while grabbing Akame from the ground. So many questions were running inside my mind while carrying him. He seems to gain a bit of weight but still way too light for his age. They're still making them starve every now those bastards. Just the thought of them makes my blood boil insanely but wasn't that. It was the scent I wanted to forget for the rest of my life. The scent of Lord Haru, the man who took my grandfather, and murder many of our kind.

Now his scent is all over Akame body which made me growl violently. If that bastard did anything to Akame I will fucking murder him. I carry his body into my grandfather old hut which there were many notes of yokai medicine notes he left behind. Hearing Akame tossing around with tears rolled down his cheeks.

"STOP IT! PLEASE STOP!...SILVERLIGHT...HELP ME!" He shouted

Rushing toward his aid I began shaking him gently by the shoulders. But it only made it worse when he uses his levitation powers to push me against the wall. I hiss harshly but knowing it's not his fault of the nightmare.

"Angel, it's ok...Silverlight Nii-san is here" I whisper

Akame eyes shot open with tears still rolling down his cheeks. Giving him a soft smile before spreading my arms out for him. How long has it been since I last hold him, protecting him from the guards, his master, and...Haru. I know Akame need my comfort at this moment. Been having to be separated for more than two hundred years we're finally reunited. The red-haired shook his head in denial where his hands covering his mouth in shock. He didn't want to believe it at first but then he began whispering.

"Silverlight...Nii-san" he whispers

"I'm here Angel" I replied

"Silverlight Nii-san!"

Akame jumped into my arms being burst out crying against my chest. I didn't realize that I was crying as well. I was too busy being happy to see my adopted little brother and my closest best friend once more. No matter how time I protected him from the guards he was always there even he was timid back then. So innocent, kind, and caring, he may look fragile and weak on the outside. But he very strong on the inside no matter how many time he was beaten by his master. Akame change so much in such a long time during our separation.

His red hair is now touching half of neck apparently, he must cut his hair once more. He seems to get stronger with his levitation powers. Those his tribal tattoos from the North Eastern tribes and apparently to be the last one of his kind. Also, the wolf shape birthmark still cover half of neck and shoulder. Those something else caught my eyes...bite marks and scratches all over his shoulders and chest. My blood began boiling but soon replace my anger by wary.

"Akame...Where did you get those bite marks...and scratches?" I asked

Akame began sobbing quietly before answering "I was raped..." he whispers

Slamming my fist harshly down to the ground with no remorse. Blood began sliding through my palm but I could careless. I wanted to know who done this to my younger brother! Once I get my claws on that bastard! He'll regret ever hurting Akame, I didn't realize that I bit my bottom lip harshly that blood began sliding down.

"...By who?" I asked

"By...By...Haru-sama...Because...I refuse to be...his wife" he stutters

"Nani?! That bastard!"

Akame back hugged him tightly while I began trembling in frustration. My breathing was reaching to the limit never in my life have I been this angry. How can I been so blind and selfish for trying to move on with life when I should've run back to save Sanyo and Akame. The tears kept streaming down Angel cheeks for the longest time in his life. Even in the prison, he would only cry just an hour or less, but this traumatizing event made him broken both outside and inside. I didn't remember how long he cries because the tears were endless until Akame fallen asleep.

 **Kagura POV**

When the night has fallen Sesshomaru left the hut as Akame has fallen asleep after crying for nearly two hours. I can't believe that monster hurt that innocent wolf youkai, it's unforgivable. That monster raped Akame because he refuses to be his bride. I can understand about refusing to marry that man who ruins your life but raping them is another thing. I felt Sesshomaru anger and it wasn't pleasant for sure. All my life I know Sesshomaru , I've never seen him this angry. Luckily the children are asleep at this moment.

He began to breathe deeply before punching his hands against a large boulder. The scent of blood made him wary about my husband. Rushing toward his aid I grabbed his arms preventing to harm his hands any longer.

"Sesshomaru! Stop It!" " I blurted

"Let me go...please...let me go" he stutters

He kept trying to fight against me but Sesshomaru knew better than to do that. Turning him around I notice tears that stream down his cheeks. Never in my life have I saw my beloved husband broke down this badly. This breaks my heart more anything else in the world. How much longer does he need to suffer? He already witnesses his own grandfather death! Blaming himself to believe that he abandoned his friends in the Southern Lands! And now this Akame being rape by Haru-sama who ruin the yokai gypsies life. Sesshomaru soon finally burst out crying harshly against my chest. Patting his head gently never thought this day would come soon.

"It's ok...Let it all out" I whisper to him

"...It's my fault!...I should've gone back to rescue them!..." he shouted

" It isn't your fault Sesshomaru, They wanted to live a normal life...You suffer so much after your grandfather death"

"No...I should've rescue...then none of them would've happened"

Sesshomaru continues crying against my chest for a long time. Never noticing how much pain did my husband suffer all through years. Wasn't sure how he cry but soon he stood up before grabbing a cloak.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning," he said

I didn't need to ask where he was going since I knew he visiting his grandfather grave. Tonight is the night where Sesshomaru witness his own grandfather death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Mina-san, Forgive me for retyping this chapter is because I didn't like writing chapter 5 before since it felt a bit rush and full of the emotion I have intended to express. Some part of it is still the same expect less than half of it I guess well anyway here we go.**

 **I don't own any of the character of Inuyasha just my OCs.**

 **Or song the _Better than I_ from Jospeh the King of Dreams. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter replacement/update**

Chapter 5: Better than I

The dark clouds cover the moon bright light into pouring down harsh water droplets to the ground. At the Western, Palace lies the graveyard of the previous Lord of the West. Lord InuTaisho and Lord Taiyo the father and grandfather of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Though the young hanyou doesn't know about his own grandfather or father as well. There was why Sesshomaru couldn't tell his younger brother that he might be a yokai gypsy as well. Keeping this secret for years may have broken his relationship with Inuyasha but it was for the best. The young lord changes his name and faked his death ever since escaping the Southern Lands.

Was it worth it though? To leave his friends behind after suffering after he witnesses his grandfather death. He couldn't forget the blood on the blade dripping, Akame screaming after being captured, but also Sanyo telling him to leave him behind. Living a better life. What is a better life when Sesshomaru can't even move on his life himself?

A stone carved with his grandfather name along with his sword along with his warm smile picture. The Lord dropped onto while his tears blend in with the rain. Letting out a soft sob leave his lips.

"Grandfather...Father...I'm sorry" he whispers

The memories of seeing his friends smiling during the nights they would stay up late telling stories. Including Sanyo smile, the two Inu youkai have grown to be the best of friends during fifteen years in slavery. Though it felt longer than that being inside that hellish land.

"I wasn't strong enough...to save you, Grandfather...Sanyo...including Akame"

Sesshomaru pulls out a purple bandana with a golden crescent moon and star. The same one that Taiyo have given to his grandson his 260th birthday. The young lord had a great relationship with his grandfather and thought of all the memories the good and bad ones as well.

 _I thought I did was right_

 _I thought I had the answers_

 _I thought I chose the surest road_

 _But that road brought me here_

 _So I put up a fight_

 _And told you how to help me_

 _Just when I have given up_

 _The truth is coming clear_

That song was the exact same song Lord Taiyo use to sing Sesshomaru every night before fallen asleep. The young lord often heard stories that his grandfather made mistake during his youth. Some were funny and some were shocking as well. Though his grandfather learns the value of making mistakes in the past and more about himself. That what made himself the kindest Lord of the Land West ever had.

 _You know better than I_

 _You know the way_

 _I've let go the need to know why_

 _For you know better than I_

 _If this has been a test_

 _I cannot see the reason_

 _But maybe knowing I don't know_

 _Is part of getting through_

Sesshomaru was singing along with the voice of his grandfather. This song was his treasure and remember it by heart. He could never forget ever again. Not this time, no more holding back or tears of pain. Memories of his grandfather as a young pup and through his teenage years were wonderful, depressing, but inspiration as well. The young lord understands Lord Taiyo true strength now after all these years.

 _I try to do what best_

 _And faith has made it easy_

 _To see the best thing I do_

 _Is put my faith in you_

 _For you know better than I_

 _You know the way_

 _I've let go the need to know why_

 _Cause you know better than I_

 _A young falcon was screeching through the sky above the young lord. Sesshomaru chuckles remembering himself racing a certain falcon every day toward the cliffs. It made him felt free and alive knowing he had a good life. The falcon screeches once more until the young lord began racing the bird of the sky. The tears were long gone dry as Sesshomaru and falcon began racing into their destination._

 _I saw a cloud and thought it was the sky_

 _I saw a bird and thought I can follow_

 _But it was you who taught that bird to fly_

 _If I let you reach me will you teach me_

 _For you know better than I_

 _You know the way_

 _I've let go the need to know why_

 _I'll take what answers you supply_

 _You know better than_

 _I_

Not knowing how long the falcon and Sesshomaru until reaching the peak of the mountains seeing the beauty of the Western Land. Breathing heavily with excitement seeing the beauty of his land that once ruled by his grandfather. The Falcon smile brightly before shifting into a spiritual form of the Lord Taiyo watching over him upon the sky. The young lord smiles brightly upon the sky as Taiyo wonders off into the other world.

"Grandpapa...Arigato"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The decision

 **Kagura POV**

As the morning began to pass by I started to worry about my husband being gone for so long. Though I understand how hard it is to see your loved one murder in front of your eyes. Just how many demons have died in front of his eyes especially his reaction on his grandfather's death? Last night when Akame came to my hut last night and told me everything. He explained that Sesshomaru was kind and generous always helping out others. Even took the beating that was meant for him or even his grandfather. Until witness his grandfather death.

 **Flashback**

When the night was still young the twins were still deeply asleep on their futon. Akame bandages nearly cover up some of the scratches and bite marks but remain on his arms and legs. It made me growl on the inside but the anger still held outside my eyes. He wore the cloak to cover the injuries since he doesn't remember being raped by Lord Haru. That bastard! How many more yokai gypsies will have to suffer? Just how much more?

"Anger doesn't suit your personality like your kindness and generosity does?" he said

"How did you know?" I asked

"A gypsy can read a person's personality and minds. I can also see your future basing your life and behavior"

My eyes widen while Akame continues drinking his tea. For a wolf youkai, he seems very wise, unlike a certain one I was known. I notice he seem to level quite a bit and seem closely stronger enough to Sesshomaru but only a little. Akame set his tea down before staring at him with his unusual sapphire blue eyes.

"Seem you want to know what happen after grandfather Taiyo died, is that corrected" Akame questioned

"Yes, ever since he left the Southern Land, his grandfather death and now what happen today affect him deeply"

"I don't blame Sesshomaru being affected by his grandfather death. The guards beheaded him in front of his own eyes while pinning Silverlight down. Ever since Taiyo death, Sesshomaru began to stop eating, not sleeping, and started cutting himself"

"WHAT!?"

"...I was shocked myself and fear for the worst he might kill himself. So Sanyo and I decided to escape the Southern Lands together but someone betrays us and the guard took us back to prison. We told Sesshomaru or else. When he left I was happy that he can move on but I was wrong since the past doesn't go away"

"The past never goes away, you don't forget but you can accept it and move"

Akame smile brightly before handing over a coin chain ankle bracelet. This is common for many gypsies wearing this ankle. Soon a black ink writing appears on my arm saying Wind Dancer. The red-haired smile happily before hugging me tightly with grace and compassion.

"Thank you for taking care of Sesshomaru," he said

 **Flashback ended**

 **Akame POV**

I notice Kagura worrying about Sesshomaru in which I understand considering that she is his wife. As the day went on in late afternoon Silverlight finally returns while wearing a purple bandana in his hair. The golden crescent moon and stars shine by the sunlight. That was exact the same bandana that grandfather Taiyo passes it down to Silverlight at the Southern Lands. The Southern Lands...I don't want ever to remember that hellish world ever again. After what happen to me I began to be paranoid that Haru was behind every second.

Soon after reuniting with Silverlight Nii-sama I calm down a bit as time went by. Even though the scars will remain on my body but I can move on with my life. The children began running toward into their father's arms with joy and laughter. Always knew Sesshomaru couldn't keep the cold hearted demon act for awhile. Soon the truth will reveal one day and the Southern Lands might chase after us. Including hiding the twins since they could've inherited Silverlight yokai gypsy powers. Which is a huge risk to take in life?

After playing with the children for an hour the twins run toward their mother. Sesshomaru smiles happily at his children before turning to me. His eyes looked worried and wary? For some reason, I couldn't read his face or what he wants to ask.

"Akame, there something I need to discuss with you alone," he said

"Alright" I replied

I didn't question about what he wanted to discuss about but somehow I don't know whether to disagree with him or not.

 **Sesshomaru POV**

This is a huge favor I have to ask for Akame even if he doesn't want to go on this mission I'll go along with myself. Though it depends on when we'll go back to the Southern Lands. It's crazy I know but can't let many more of my people be killed every day in front of children eyes. Also to avenge my grandfather death and crown Sanyo to his rightful place as the Lord of the Southern Lands. Recently during my time in prison, I saw the guards beating him ruthlessly.

When we first met everyone kept quiet about his disappearance since he himself is a yokai gypsy. Not sure how Haru manage to defeat him since he's a lot stronger than his younger brother. Though now his powers are nearly gone and still don't know why. For years I kept researching many plants that cause some demons to lose their powers for days, months, or weeks. So far nothing, as I return to the Western Land. There could be a solution in the Southern Lands but I must ask Akame to help me sneak back into that hellish land.

Reaching inside my grandfather huts Akame looked at me with concern and wary in his eyes. He tries reading my face but just can't at all. Only my grandfather and father knew me better than anyone else. Checking to see the children are still playing with Kagura with joy and laughter. Seeing my son Ryo smiling happily which I might miss if I were to die. This might hurt more Kagura way more than if I was dead since she needed me to stay by her side.

"I'm sure Kagura will know that you died for a good cost" Akame commented

"You knew?" I asked

"I'm a gypsy as well Silverlight and gotten better at your face expression"

"You were always the wise one Akame"

He gave a gentle smile but soon become a frown. Knowing he just escaped from the Southern Lands and going back is risky. Ever since what Haru has done to him I'll be the one to murder him. He going to pay his life with his face.

Wasn't sure if this going to work since many years has changed and learned the Southern Land has gotten much deadlier. From what Sanyo told me in our dreams it something I shouldn't see if I choose to return. Meaning things are getting worse every year and now it's time for me to rescue every last of the yokai gypsies. No more suffering and no more pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: In the Southern Lands/ Secrets with regrets

 **Sanyo POV**

"See you again tomorrow my lovely beast" Lady Kurai Tsuki

She purpose tightly chain my ankle besides my futon inside my room that I should be "grateful" but I wasn't. Every night that deadly witch use my body for her own pleasure but couldn't go against her anymore. Not after she threatens to reveal my identity to the public...I fear the life of my people. If only I have my powers right now then maybe I could murder Haru. I don't understand why my younger brother turns against me. We're usually so close and care for each other. Suddenly he nearly poisoned to death and betray the love and trust I have for him.

My jaws began to clench tightly remembering the betrayal centuries ago, Haru murdering our father and began treating me a worthless street rat. Kurai gently blows a scentless but a reddish orange power into my face which made me cough violently. Every day we're given this special power in order to stay alive after severe beating and injuries. I hated that power because it always makes me cough like crazy as if it was something else. The witch pecked my lips before leaving my room before locking the door and placing the guards nearby the window. I couldn't even sit down properly without my ankle whining in pain because of the chain.

Struggling to break the chain until I heard the door unlocking I stop because of fear. When the door open I growl of hatred and disgrace. My younger brother smirk directly at me with his black eyes staring at me with amusement. That bastard! Once my powers return I will take the throne into my own hands and restore the Southern Lands. I wanted to claw him but the chain prevents me doing so. The short snow white hair matched perfectly his pitch ruthless black eyes. Taking my chin making me look at him before I spat at his face.

"Is that any way to treat your brother?" He said slyly

"You're no brother of my...traitor" I snarled

"What a shame...Akame was going to be your brother-in-law if I had married him."

I growl and launch toward him but fail by the chain attach to my ankle which may cut it deeply. I wanted to murder that monster who raped my friend. He has a lot of nerves to do that toward Akame! Even more for focusing him into the marriage which Akame refuse without a thought. I manage to let Angel escape the Southern Land making it look like he was kidnapped by another demon. Haru was furious and angry that he lost his "beloved" finance.

"Akame will never marry a monster like you"

"Don't be too sure brother...my little wolf shall return...Also, I heard that Kurai Tsuki decided to choose you for her husband since..."

"Since what!?" I snapped

"Kurai Tsuki just given birth to her daughter...also the father... "

"No..."

"Yes, and you'll be married to Lady Kurai Tsuki or every yokai gypsy dies once and for all!"

My eyes widen in shock but also in fear because of that demon has given birth to my child. Suddenly hearing a baby crying loudly across the hall. Haru laughs devilishly before the leaving the room in cold silent leaving me speechless and blackout for awhile.

 **Sesshomaru POV**

Suddenly I felt dizzy my vision began getting a bit blurry soon becoming black. I fell harshly onto the on the ground. Hearing my son screaming and crying for me to wake up. Feeling his little hands shaking my arm. With tears falling onto my face as my vision was fading away.

"PAPA!...PAPA!...WAKE UP" Ryo began shouting with tears

I felt a metallic iron like taste against my tongue as I cough up what appear to be blood. Ryo eyes widen in shock as he tries keeping me awake. Continue crying while wiping the blood off my lips but I given him a sad smile. Gently patting his head while smiling at him.

"Gomenasai...Ryo" I whisper

Ryo shook his head harshly and grabbed a small bow from the garden. Wiping his own tears away before kissing my cheek.

"I'll be back, stay awake Papa"

My little boy rushes off to a nearby river with the little bow in his hands. Smiling sadly seeing my son acting like a grown up. My heart was crush knowing that I might never see him again once I return to the Southern Lands. Ryo and I grown a strong bond as father and son since the twins were born prematurely but grown up very strong and healthy.

With him being the younger twin was very mature for his age along with Ayumi my beloved daughter. Always laughing or dancing along with Kagura as the wind blow gently against them. Every day I fear about them having yokai gypsy magic. That means I would have to teach him in secret and forbid them using it in public. Especially visiting Inuyasha since that secret still lingers inside my heart after I promise Izayoi before she disappeared from the world.

Not death actually but more like returning back to heaven above watching us with a smile on her face. When I first met her after returning from the Southern Lands she was the one who healed the holes in my heart. Izayoi did everything to keep a smile on her face and the last thing she gave to me is a younger brother and sister. Her last wish before leaving was to separate Inuyasha and Layla since birth. I took Layla into my household and raise her as if she was my first daughter.

This secret I held for Izayoi was because Layla was yokai gypsy like me while Inuyasha was a normal hanyou. This made my heart clench every time I see Inuyasha and Layla have bonding moments. I hate for Layla to pretend to be our cousin for years now. Luckily the other gypsies came when Layla turn 140 and took her as a refuge in the North Eastern Lands.

Fifteen years has passed down I wonder she ever found her mate or probably not. She pretty strong for women her age and learn a bit illusions from my teaching. Layla never holds a grudge once she figures her and Inuyasha were twins sibling. She knew that Inuyasha and her life would be on the line if the Haru learn about her having yokai gypsy powers. Closing my eyes as the bad, good, ugly, silly, and the beautiful flash through my mind.

Soon my eyes were shut as a mysterious mythically forest appears right before my eyes. Looking around my surrounding as I recognize this aroma setting.

"...Sesshomaru?" called a voice

 **Sanyo POV**

After blacking out my eyes open themselves as I recognize the forest right before me. I was trying to connect someone through my mind as we fallen into a deep sleep. All the yokai gypsies were able to this expect for young ones. Their full powers won't come in once they became the age of a young adult. Though that doesn't matter at the moments as I walked through the forest. I finally felt free from the chain that was clawing my ankle.

Walking around the forest would be useless since many other gypsies could be anywhere in here. Biting my lower lip harshly just the thought of the witch giving birth to my child. I have to save my daughter from that witch of a mother. I didn't want to marry her but if I don't all my people and everyone will be murder with no remorse. Tears were rolling down my face since what they'll think when their Prince Sanyo, the eldest son of the Southern Land suddenly return with no explanation. Also marrying one of Haru cruelest and wicked advisor of all.

Punching onto the tree harshly making my knuckle bleed but I didn't care. If only my powers would return then maybe I'll take back Father's land. I'll avenge Father death and everyone else and be the only one to kill Haru. Letting out a breath I didn't know I held in when I saw a bright light shine right before me. My mind began wandering if it another gypsy or someone important. All my guesses were wrong once my eyes widen in shock. I didn't want to believe it at first and thought it was a mistake but it wasn't. It was him, Sesshomaru.

"...Sesshomaru" I called

He turns around with my own eyes it actually him, my most trusted and best friend. Sesshomaru eyes widen in shock but also a concern as the scars and cuts all over my body.

"...Sanyo?" he asked

"It's me"

"You can mind link now...But how? Your powers...I thought Haru took them away"

"I thought so as but that not the case right now!"

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lips harshly bowing my head down in shame with my body trembling. My heart was beating rapidly but what another choice I have right now. Sesshomaru...I mean Silverlight looked at me with concern but have to warn him and future generation of yokai gypsies along also the one in the Southern Land. Taking a deep breath before I spoke without even knowing.

"Haru is planning is kill all our friends in the Southern Lands"

"Nani?! What for? Why?"

"During the time you escape from the Southern Lands, Lady Kurai Tsuki uses me as her new boy toy, which disgusts me but I bare it. Though tonight...she given birth to my daughter"

"Oh no...that means"

"I'll have to married Kurai Tsuki in order to protect my daughter and my people. If I don't then everyone will die because of me"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: A Promise of love and hope

Akame POV

Three days has passed when Sesshomaru explain the horrible situation that Sanyo is in. The thought of marrying that advisor disgust me with anger. I heard many stories from young men being rape or torture by Kurai Tsuki. Always seen cuts, burn marks, also gashes that were nearly life threatening. I swear many of these noblemen are the bloodthirsty creatures that shouldn't ever be disobeyed. Covering my arms around myself remembering the scratches and bite marks all over my body when Haru raped. It'll still haunt me to this day but I won't let fear control over me anymore.

Silverlight combed my damped red hair before tying it up in a half ponytail. Part of my hair cover my eyes that was filled with anger. Since tomorrow night is when we head out to the Southern Land after we connected with other gypsies through mind link. There were others out there in hiding from the Southern Land soldiers. Many of them had taken half of the Northern Land and part of the Western Land as well. Silverlight explains that he had to wear a cloak in order to keep his identity a secret or the consequence was death.

Sesshomaru attaches the veil onto the bridal vintage comb that Haru have given to me when he proposes. As if I'll actually married that devil who murder my family. He'll only married because of my red hair that I inherited from the father. In the yokai world is rare for many demons including wolves to have red hair since is suppose be a gift. My red hair is a precious gift from my father and only one I have left of him. Once we arrive at the Southern Land I'll murder him. Once and for all.

Sesshomaru POV

Once I finish dressing Akame up I started changing into the Southern Land secret units uniform that Angel manage to grab. Luckily they wore all black and the symbol of a snake across the forearm knowing that they're deadly. If one gypsy were to escape the secret units would murder them by using their powerful kicks or punch. Just the thought of guts or blood splatter onto the ground made me nearly vomit but held it in.

I covering my magenta marks with some dark red paint a symbol of honoring Haru and blood as well. Also covering the crescent on my forehead with a black headband. My long white hair was covering mostly all of my back. For years Inu youkai treasure their hair for being super long and beautiful but Grandfather always kept his hair short, but not too short. That what I love my grandfather about since he can actually be himself instead of something he not. With my long hair be recognizable to Lord Haru or the other guards. Though I'm not doing this for grandfather or hiding my real identity for the Southern Land.

I'm doing this for myself and won't the past haunt me anymore. With my long hair tied in the braid, I grabbed a pair of silver scissors as I place my hair against the blade. Taking a deep breath before making the ultimate sacrifice.

"Gomenasai...but it's for the best" I apologize to no one particularly

SNIP!

The longer half of the braid fallen down to the ground as the extras fallen onto my shoulders. Now my hair barely covering half of my face and neck. It was still pretty long but not that much since I cut off a huge proportion of my hair.

Kagura came inside the hut with eyes all red from crying earlier today and broke my heart. When I explain to her that I must return to the Southern Land she went into silent and cry onto my chest. Every single tear was either about returning alive or with the friends carrying my dead body to them. I understand my beloved wife since she been there for me entirely for years now. Letting her fear that I might die while saving my friends is too much for her to bare. Though I couldn't leave the children alone with mother or Inuyasha. Is too much for me to lose Kagura but also for her to lose me.

Kneeling down before stroking my short hair gently but also trembling. Placing my hand against her cheek as she leans on to. Tears were falling down again and I couldn't help myself but embrace tightly inside my arms. Kagura began sobbing once more but in silent.

"Gomenasai..Sesshomaru, I'm being selfish..." she said

"Kagura, listen to me I understand your pain and suffering. I didn't want to return that place that ruins my past but can't let it ruin our future. Times is changing as we speak but our love will never change. I can't ask you to come with me because our children need you , their mother. I wouldn't know what to do if I were to lose you or the kids asking where mommy is? I can't risk losing you"

"And I can't risk losing you"

Placing my lips against her gently with my ow n, our lips move in sync with passion and love. Never thought I'll find true love one day because of my past but I did. Kagura was the women I waited for and understand her situation when she felt imprisoned by Naraku. If I didn't save her back then, I wouldn't save Ayumi and Ryo. My beloved children that I bonded a strong relationship as father and children. Also a strong loving marriage with Kagura. Breaking my lips away from hers while holding one of her hands.

Slipping out the purple bandana that grandpapa gave me centuries ago and now it'll be Ryo if I died. Kagura gently took the bandana place it onto her heart with pain but also with love.

"If I were to die Kagura I want you to give this to Ryo on his 260th birthday. Let him know that he and Ayumi should never be ashamed of being a yokai gypsy. They should be proud of who they are" I spoke

"I promise my love"

We kiss one last time with promise of hope and love before I left seeing my family waving their hands of goodbye hoping I would return alive one day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A disgust reunion of Haru-sama**

 **Sanyo POV**

"Is Silverlight and Akame returning here?!" Akira asked

"Yes, they'll be here in about three days depending on the path they took" I replied

Akira and the others have been questioning me ever since Haru gave choices of marrying Kurai or not. Though if Sesshomaru were to return with Akame then the young wolf would have to accept the proposal.

 _ **Flashback**_

Sesshomaru and I were sitting across each other with the fire flickering before us. Connected through mind link again but just only us two. Somehow Silverlight wanted to tell me something through his mind where we can have privacy. Sitting down before him, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"Akame and I are returning in order to rescue you and the others from Haru grasp?"

"Nani!? Sesshomaru are you crazy? If you do return Haru will notice something is going on less than a day."

"Not unless Akame accepts his proposal"

'What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru sigh of sadness but with regrets about this decisions, somehow I believe Akame persuade him into doing something he doesn't want him to do. I hope Angel didn't think of this because if he did, I'll protect him from my brother whenever I can.

"Akame thought if you don't have to marry Lady Kurai Tsuki if he were to married Haru. Which is crazy but it'll give us time to connect other gypsies from the Northern Eastern where most of the refugee are at. They have a rebellion armies that can great allies"

"That maybe true but how are you going to connect with the rebellion armies?"

"Some of the soldiers will disguise themselves along with me as the Southern Land secret unit, one of them will return to the army base and report the result of having the revolution war sooner or later"

"Guess we have no choice"

 _ **End of flashback**_

Akira and the others were being wary of the royal guards that kept banging the cell bars. I glare them deadly in which some back away as the others glare back. One of them electrocutes them in a very deadly way. Those bastards always finding a way to satisfy their thirst for blood or torturing others. I sure hope Akame and Sesshomaru would return very soon to start the revolution war.

 **Sesshomaru POV**

Almost four days has passed by since we left to the Southern Land, there were difficulties crossing some of the boarders. Once they saw my uniform most the people stood in fear and given a pitying look at Akame believing to be forced heading to that hell land. Some whisper about him being forced to married Haru and have me to leave his home. Seem like that devil has been trying to find a new bride but guessing none of them were good enough for him. Akame looked the people with a depressing look as if he was giving everyone an apology through his face. Soon he bows his head down as if not to let anyone seeing him upset. Angel knew what he had to do even if cost him his life.

"Stop in the name of Lord Haru" shouted a voice

Akame and I halted in cold sweats by seeing the actual uniform of the secret unions along with the devil himself. Lord Haru...the man that took every hope and joy also the freedom that yokai gypsies crave. I have to surpass a growl wanting to release through my teeth but Akame gently touched my shoulder with his kind smile. Sesshomaru sigh of regrets but soon I bowed down on one knee giving my "gratitude" toward Haru. He walked toward us with his deadly black eyes that blend in perfectly with his pitch black hair.

"Forgive me my lord but I was returning with this beautiful yokai" I spoke

Haru scoffs in disgrace in which my teeth clench holding myself back from snapping him in half. He circled around Akame for a little while making him a bit uneasy. Luckily he was wearing a hooded cloak at the moment. He didn't want to reveal himself to Haru just yet. Though in this situation he may have to put it down in case it goes wrong.

"There is no other yokai I would take as a bride other than Akame, the wolf yokai. He the only the one for me and my heart"

"My apologies sir"

"All the other bride have been thrown into prisons and will be eaten alive by my infamous black panthers by tonight"

 **Akame POV**

My eyes widen in shock that all the other brides will be eaten alive if I don't do something right now. Sesshomaru was left speechless by Haru words if he doesn't something I'm sure he would notice something is not right. Unclipping my cloak off that it gently fell down making Sesshomaru gasp lightly. Haru stares in shock once he saw me in the red kimono and my hair tie in a beautiful half ponytail. Sesshomaru stood up before him as he walked toward and lead me to him even though he didn't want to.

"Akame, is that you?" he asked

"It's me, my love" I replied

Those words left my mouth like venom as Haru embrace me tightly inside his arms with my hands against his chest. He breathes against my neck inhaling my scent deeply which made me shiver in disgrace. I wanted to push myself out of his arms but I couldn't. Not with those girls lives in danger because I disappear in Haru appearance. He cupped my face gently staring deeply with black eyes toward my sapphire eyes. Slowly hugging him back to make it look like I was so happy reunion with Haru as I lean against his chest. Soon he presses his lips against my cheek which I shiver in disgust in which he mistaken in pleasure.

"I thought I lost you forever when the guards told me you disappear," he said

"I was terrified when I was kidnapped but luckily one of your best secret units rescue me" I replied

Sesshomaru bowed down once more in our presence giving a fake smile before rising up. Haru kept one of his arms around my waist giving a warm smile to him. I didn't understand why he changes from a very kind young man into this horrible monster that he is to this day. Back then I was madly in love with him because of his kindness and took me in after my tribe was in a crisis of a harsh plague. I manage to get the medicine and save my tribe. Though years later he murders everyone in the tribe expect for me since he wanted me as a bride. I refuse many times and so I was thrown into prisons and was beaten by my slave masters. Soon now he took the advantage of my body by raping me. I won't forgive him and once I avenge my tribe by sending him to hell.

"...Akame" called a voice

"Yes my lord" I respond

"I'm glad that you return safely inside my arms. Will accept my marriage proposal, please?"

I took a silent gulp before leaning into his chest all " _happily_ " giving off a fake smile that was familiar with Sesshomaru. I pecked his cheek lightly before holding one of his hands with my own tightly.

"Yes, I'll be your bride also Lady of the Southern Land" I whisper

"You promise?" he asks

"I promise with my heart"

"Then kiss me if you hold onto your words"

 _KISS?!_ , Sesshomaru and I shouted in union inside our minds of shock.

Sesshomaru wanted to growl in frustration and clawed Haru in blood lust. Though he surpasses it and I surpass a gag or vomiting onto Haru of blood. Taking a silent deep breath he gently grabbed my chin and lean close to my face. Closing my eyes tightly once his lips were press against my I had no choice but kiss him back. Our lips move in a slow sync that was filled with passion coming from his lips. I felt nothing during the kiss or anything for him anymore. Once the kiss was broken Haru smile happily against my forehead and pecked my lips once more.

"My people! I announce for your future Lord wife, Lady Akame. The wedding shall be set in one month"

Everyone began cheering for the wedding announcements and knowing there'll be many noblemen from all four lands including the rebellion armies that is kept in secrets. Sesshomaru and I nodded at each others knowing the mission just began.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The horrors of the Southern Land

As Sesshomaru and the other disguise, gypsies follow behind Lord Haru and Akame as they headed to the Southern Land. The memories flash back into his mind but he embraced them knowing that I can't let the past get to him. Letting a shaky breath before continuing to walk by Akame side knowing the danger they put themselves into.

Sesshomaru, are you prepare for this? , Akame asked through his mind link connected to only to Sesshomaru's

Yes, even if I'm lying to myself that not but I am , Sesshomaru reply preparing to see the horror of the Southern Land once more.

Heading into the gates of the Southern Land border seeing all the horror looks on the citizen's face. The face seems that they're happy but their eyes should fear and pain. Everywhere the Inu youkai looked was children hiding behind their mother's or fathers. Some force them to bow down before Lord Haru to give their respect to him. They give Akame a pitying look on their faces as if they couldn't do enough to save him from marrying that monster call their lord.

Akame smile gently at that the people letting them know it's not their fault. He was willing to give up his own life to protect the citizens from Haru deadly grasp. Sesshomaru and the others gypsies looked around seeing the place is well put but as they got closer to the palace. That when the Inu youkai wanted to vomit up blood or food, he couldn't tell. The other gypsies gasp in silent and clinch their hand into a fist wanting to kill the rest of the secret units. Though they kept their anger inside as they pass through the trees filled with young kids hang with ropes by their necks.

They're only children hanging to their death is unforgivable in Sesshomaru's and the other gypsies eyes. The deceased children hang on the trees were barely 60's or 70's years old which were about 6 or 7 years old in human age. The three gypsies wanted to cry from the sight of the dead children but held back the tears and give their respect toward the deceased by their hearts.

Don't worry young ones...I'll send you to the other worlds by tenseiga filled with peace and harmony, Sesshomaru thoughts

The wind blow gently by his winds like he was hearing the children whispering Thank you to him for offering them to be sent to the other world. The young lord may not be crying on the outside but was crying on the inside for the deceased children.

They continue walking Akame nearly gag as he saw the gypsies yokai working on the field with their backs covered in scars and cuts by the whips. Many women hands were covered in dirt and scar while their faces were the bruises and bow their heads ashame. With their yokai gypsies and demonic powers being taken away all of them are weak without their powers. The men have the worst with their backs covered in scars and new cuts along with their bodies covered in dirt and bruises. Many lost their eyes or ears as a form of punishment by standing up to their slave owners.

Children arms and legs were bruised badly to the point where the bruises looked black instead of purple. Sesshomaru held his anger calmly knowing that he unleash it then the mission will fall under.

"Secret Unit 78 is something bothering you," Haru asked

"No, nothing is bothering my lord expect...I figure that you and future Lady Akame should adopt a young child for a hire to the throne" Sesshomaru reply

Luckily the Secret Units were called by their numbers instead of names which are safer for the young lord and the other yokai gypsies. Sesshomaru bowed gently before raising up looking at the Lord of the South in the eyes. Haru thought about it carefully as he did believe that he does need a hire for the throne. Since Akame is a male that means he can't give birth to a child but needed one to have a beautiful family with his bride. The lord looked into the field and smile mischievously as he saw a young girl at the age of 40 or 50. She resembled like him but with Akame sapphire blue eyes which made Haru want the child even more as his own daughter.

"I suppose you're right 78, I do need a hire once I pass on into the other along with Akame. Our child should be strong and kindness and her parents." Haru said

"Her?, my lord" Sesshomaru asks

"Yes Unit 78, Her, practically a daughter which she can rule the Southern Land since having a son inherited a son is fairly common and old. I decided that perhaps a daughter should inherit the land."

"Are you sure about this my lord?"

"Yes, since she will be strong and brave like her father while being kind and love like her mother"

Haru smiles gently at Akame before his lips gently with his own. Sesshomaru gag on the inside not because it was guy kissing another guy, oh no. Homosexual is fairly commonly in the demon and which is supported by many. Sesshomaru gag because it was Haru the monster who was kissing his best friend also his adopted little brother. That monster is the same man who raped Akame without any regrets who mercy.

"Unit 78 and Unit 64" Haru called

"Yes , Milord" Sesshomaru and the other demon replied

"I want you to bring that young child from the field at this instant"

Sesshomaru and the real secret unit went into the field ignoring the feared looks on the children faces. Though the Inu youkai try to but he couldn't help but feel pity for them by seeing the bruises and dry tears Sesshomaru wanted to hug them letting the children know that this nightmare will be over. He thought of Ryo and Ayumi, his beloved knowingly that he can't leave them behind by having himself kill.

The Inu youkai and the serpent demon reached to the sapphire eyed girl who was preparing the medical herbs for the palace. She gasps almost dropping the bowl but kept a firm grip on it. Sesshomaru notice her trembling violently just seeing the secret units. They're the deadliest soldiers of all in the Southern Lands. Why wouldn't she be afraid of them?

"Lord Haru wants to see you abnormal" the serpent demon order

"Clam yourself! This is the new princess you're speaking and don't think our lord would like it if you insult his daughter" Sesshomaru replied with a growl

"My apologies" the serpent replied

Sesshomaru could tell he wasn't sorry calling the girl abnormal. The young lord hated being called that never since he arrived the Southern Land for the first time. That word made him and the other gypsies felt like they didn't belong to the Earth.

Nevertheless, the young lord picked up the young girl taking her before Lord Haru and future Lady Akame. The girl did resemble the monster but having Akame sapphire blue eyes and seeing her scared of the Lord and the secret unit made Sesshomaru understand that she is fairly innocent. He set her in front of Haru and Akame as the Lord of the Southern circle around her.

The little yokai girl stood in fear having her body shaking a bit violently as Haru circle around her. Sesshomaru and Akame held in their breath and stood in cold sweat hoping the girl life to be spared and not be hung like the others.

"What is your name little girl?" Haru asks

"S...Sakura" the girl replied

"Sakura? A lovely name, tell me child what type of demon are you?"

"I'm... ..I'm...half wolf demon...and dog demon"

"Excellent!"

Haru kneel down before the little girl and hug her tightly inside his arms in which Sesshomaru and Akame let out a breath of relief. This young girl is safe from death itself and will now be the future princess of the Southern Land. The horrors of the Southern Land.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The mysterious soothsayer

Sesshomaru and the other gypsies arrive at the palace guiding future Sakura Hime-sama to her room along with Akame. The palace suddenly changes a lot for the past 200 years since Sesshomaru was here last time. When lady Kurai Tsuki would often call him into her room and made him dance in front of her and family members that would stare at him in lust. The way he would his body were bewitching every single person in the room. He wouldn't let any women touch him not even that devil wicked witch the one who was the cause of his grandfather death.

"Lady Akame!" shouted a voice

Sesshomaru held in a growl seeing the woman with her long wavy black hair with dull blue eyes. Inside her arms was an infant of a young girl. With black hair with a hint of dark purple in it as well but her eyes weren't golden eyes but were a dark shade of purple. The baby nearly looked like a younger girl version of Sanyo. Bearing the marks of a waxing moon her forehead and the red marks on her cheek. The infant indeed a beautiful child and suddenly began laughing inside her mother's arms.

"Lady Kurai Tsuki, Congratulation on giving birth to your daughter" Akame replied

"Thank you for your blessing but I'm glad that you're safe and sound"

"Gomenasai Tsuki"

Sakura hid behind Akame leg looking up at Tsuki in fear with her little hand trembling. The redhead yokai gently smile at his adopted daughter. Patting her head letting the young child know that the advisor won't hurt her. Sakura smiles before being lifted up inside his arms feeling safe and warm for what felt like an eternity. The little girl fell asleep in his arms with Akame given his adopted daughter a warm smile.

"Such a lovely daughter Lady Akame and congratulations on your engagement with Lord Haru" Tsuki compliment

"Arigato Kurai Tsuki-sama" Akame replied

Sesshomaru began whispering in Akame ear making look like it was an important situation. Tsuki understood the situation and excuse herself away from the group. The other disguise gypsies bowed down before the Inu youkai and the wolf youkai into one of the room. One of them made sure that no one was watching them from the distant.

Sesshomaru POV

The other two undercover gypsies Koro and Kanyo spread out the map of the underground prison they're keeping the rest of us. Judging from the map during the last 200 years I escape from the Southern Lands the underground prison has increased intensely. There were now prisoners for young children like the ones I saw...that bastard...damn him to hell. Keeping my anger in control as Koro explain the underground secret route.

"The underground secret route hasn't changed for the last 200 years when I first attended here" Kanyo explain

"Can some of the older route still be used?" I question

"Apparently not since Haru men's have them destroy once you and other gypsies had escaped centuries ago" Kanyo answers

"Damn it, I'm assuming that the newer route is trickier than the original ones"

"Not necessary since the one from the garden is the main cut short that the secret unit and the guards don't even know about"

"How come Haru or his men never notice this?"

"It was built by Haru soothsayer himself, quite a mysterious man"

A soothsayer huh, quite interesting since Haru hate anyone that is related to us gypsies including soothsayers. This land keeps getting stranger and more mysterious at the moment. Koro continues explaining to take the route in the garden late at night. I couldn't wait to see Sanyo and the others once more. It's been way too long after being away from them. Though I still couldn't forget about the soothsayer, it feels as if I need to know who it is. Better to find tomorrow night the today since it was a long trip from the Western Land to the Southern Land.

All in a day work as we finish discussing the map we decided to go over it once more tomorrow morning without any suspicion. Heading down the palace garden as my job to guard the place but also see any gypsies trying to escape. As if I'll let them return to their hellish life in their prison cells. Keeping my sharp eyes out in order to help the gypsies that escape.

So far after an hour or two has pass by I heard light footsteps coming toward to the garden. Wielding my spear out to keep my act going on. I saw a mysterious figure hiding in a black cloak that was making him blend into the night.

"Who goes there?" I question in a stern voice

"The royal soothsayer...Lord Sesshomaru of the West" he replied

My eyes widen in shock as my identity was reveal but hopefully that no one heard it. I growl at the soothsayer in a threatening way. He raises his hands in surrender before setting his hood down which made me even warier.

"...Naraku?...but you're dead" I stutters

This man right before me was the hanyou that tried to murder my wife many years ago. My eyes began growling red until I notice something. His scent was different like as if he's an actually a pureblood demon and his eyes weren't bloodshot red but a light dark brown color. His face resembles that monster but it was more pure and innocent like. I wield the spear down and looked at him confusedly.

"Who are you?" I asks

"Naraku younger brother and Kagura biological father"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The words from the soothsayer's lips

The soothsayer stood right before the Lord of the West who stood in shock as he heard that this man is Kagura biological father. Sesshomaru couldn't believe it that this soothsayer is actually the younger brother of Naraku. There were rumors saying that Naraku had a younger brother but doesn't desire to have any connection with him. After a year Naraku died Kagura memories suddenly return into her mind remembering her father kind words and his dancing as the most handsome yokai gypsies. Sesshomaru took a deep breath as the Soothsayer urge him to head into the forest.

Walking further into the forest the soothsayer began whispering words that Sesshomaru didn't understand. Two of the trees disappear before the Inu youkai eyes which shock him since it's an advance yokai gypsies powers.

"Come before the guards arrive," said the soothsayer

Sesshomaru follows soothsayer into the mysterious staircase that leads down into a village like a town. Many yokai were dancing, laughing, and singing. This was like the old times before the Southern Land army has invaded and taken as many yokai gypsies to that Hellish Land of Death. Sesshomaru saw the children laughing and dancing to the music, letting themselves to be free. This is the life of yokai gypsies having the villages together traveling or not. Those he wonders if this is all where most of the yokai gypsies have been hiding.

"Why you bring me here?" he asks

"This is the sanctuary that every yokai gypsies deserve but this sanctuary won't last till the day of the Revolution Army invasion" the soothsayer replied

"What do you mean?"

"From what I saw in my visions is that the time for all yokai gypsies death is near"

Sesshomaru eyes widen in shock that before the day the Revolutionary Army could invade the Southern Land would be gone. Also imagining the life of his children and his dead right before his eyes. How could stop that disaster from happening in the future?

"What must we do to stop this happen in the future?" Sesshomaru asks

"From what I discuss with Sanyo about this last night he told me that every night many advisors and slave owners would blow an orange like power which causes them to cough violently. If I could get my hands on it then maybe I figure it out what's the orange power is"

"That too risky, you could put your own life in danger"

Sesshomaru didn't want this soothsayer to die knowing this is Kagura father. If he were too died while trying to help the Inu youkai he wouldn't be even to forgive himself. The soothsayer gave him a warm smile that was more comfortable than Naraku devious smile.

"Even with my life on the line if I perish then I perish" the soothsayer spoke

When the sun almost raising above the sky many of the yokai gypsies headed inside their tents in order to avoid seeing by the guards. The soothsayer and Sesshomaru made it just in time before Haru and Akame have arrived along with Sakura who was still sleeping inside Akame arms. The soothsayer slight bows down before kneeling right before them. Sesshomaru slightly bows as well but move aside as the Lord of the South came before the soothsayer himself.

"Kasai, my most trusted soothsayer of all the Southern I came to ask you about my daughter Sakura" Haru apply

"Say no more my lord" Kasai reply

Walking closer to the young child Kasai places his hands onto the little girl forehead. Repeating the unusual words once more until his light brown eyes transform into mysterious violent eyes. Sesshomaru and Akame stood amaze seeing this soothsayer's eyes change colors right before them. After a couple more seconds the soothsayer changes back to his original eye colors with a bright smile on his face.

"Her future is bright and wonderful and is the first lady to rule over the Southern Land" Kasai clarify

"This is excellent news my lovely Akame, I'm marrying the marrying the most beautiful bride and raising the most intelligent child of all"

Haru hugged Akame and Sakura full of love and happiness that seem like it was the real and generous Haru again. Though now when the secret unit calls him for a council meeting to invade the Northern Lands yokai gypsy villages. The three men secretly stare at him in hatred as he walked away from them in the garden.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The truth of the mysterious orange power**

 **Kasai POV**

Sesshomaru and I discuss the plan for me to sneak in through the medical office in order to get that mysterious power. Being the royal soothsayer has its purposes when Haru spare my life if his future were to came true. The plan is true but will eventually be foil by Sesshomaru and the revolutionary army if I figure out what that power is made of. I notice that while Sanyo uses to be a prisoner for Lady Tsuki she always blow that power into his face. It was a large amount dose of it enough to make him cough up blood.

Right now Sanyo is living in the Royal palace once more but no one not even the citizens knows about it. Haru and Sanyo made a deal that once he and Akame are married then Sanyo could take over the Southern Land though I highly doubt it. Sanyo doubts it as well but accepts it to protect his daughter from her own mother. Not that I blame since the advisor is very deadly toward all the women who were more beautiful than her in which she tortures them to death in the chamber. I still have nightmares just thinking about it.

Walking across the hallway seeing some of Haru men's talking how much more torturing they're going to be on us abnormal. Nothing makes me madder than hearing the word just because we're different from others doesn't make us any less different from them. Just what is wrong being different in the first place. Wonder why they have got anything to be against yokai gypsies like us. Heading out to the garden I notice all the stones and precious decoration destroy ever since Haru took over the Southern Land after murdering his father. There was bound to be a celebration where all the yokai gypsies would dance, laugh, and play music but it was a trap under Haru command.

Nothing makes my blood boil than that is when a person betray the entire family because it's hatred towards other. Surely Sanyo or Akame will be the one that"ll murder Haru-sama once and for all.

Made it to the medical office without any trouble from the soldiers or the royal guards. Surprising the office appear to be empty for once, probably because future Princess Sakura caught a terrible fever last night. Avoiding to be seen from the windows I grabbed some of the medical books scanning through them but nothing. Books after books I still haven't found anything about poison being created into power. Until I stumble upon an old purplish red book fallen from the desk. Checking my surrounding I grabbed the book scanning from page to page which is a research of different plants mixed with poisonous berries or demon blood. One particular poisonous plant has caught my interest a demonic snapdragon, highly rare flowers that only bloom every 200 years.

 _If the yellow demonic snapdragon power were to mix with large amount of different kinds of yokai blood if place back into the flower within the next 200 years the power and the blood will create an orange power that will cause other yokai's powers to weaken slowly along with side effects of coughing up blood and high fever if the flowers were to bloom early. Once the 200th anniversary is worth to come then..._

 **Third POV**

"It a pleasure creating the poison Haru-sama," said a voice

"I appreciate it my loyal doctor and once the poison spreads out after the day of my wedding I want every guest to drink the antidote beforehand" Haru reply

"Made it before hand my lord"

"Excellent, once every yokai gypsies died there'll be no more abnormal left on the earth"

"They'll be nothing be than dust my lord"

"What do you mean doctor?"

"When the yellow snapdragon bloom in one week the poison is much stronger and deadlier than from we been using"

"How much deadlier?"

The doctor gives a dark cruel smile at the Lord before showing an example of the yokai breathing in the poisonous power. Giving specific details if the gypsies were to breathe power from the yellow snapdragon with the mixture of different varies yokai blood. The picture was so gruesome and details showing the "lab rats" choking on air violently, crying with tears of blood, and... Disintegrating into thin air.

Kasai hanging on the ceiling nearly growl violently as his eyes caught the sight of the doctors but luckily he had the antidote for the poison. Continuing eavesdropping on the conversation Haru chuckled devilishly before exiting out of the doctor office. Only five minutes pass by , Kasai silently flips over into the air before holding a knife against the doctor's neck.

The doctor face became pale before shivering in fear by the soothsayer weapon against his neck. Cold sweat and the hair on his neck were standing up.

"...Kasai, what are you doing?" the doctor asks

"Getting rid of you from this earth" Kasai replied in cold hearted voice

"Why? If you kill me then you would be charged with treachery"

Kasai laughs lightly that made the doctor face even paler once more. The cool blade leans more on the doctor who was whimpering in fear of death.

"I'll spare your life if you give me the recipe antidote and never speak of it" Kasai bargain

The doctor smirk lightly with his fingers cross in front of him. Once the soothsayer leaves the office then the doctor can repeat the threats against Kasai. Would be good use to murder the traitor once and for all.

"Deal" the doctor replied

The soothsayer leases the doctor before taking the paper of the recipe and the boxes full of the antidote as well. Leaving the office unharmed the soothsayer disappears into thin air leaving the coast is clear. The doctor rushes out of the office unnoticing the trip wire waiting to the drop around the doctor neck. With just that one step the rope pulls the yokai neck into the air snapping his neck.

The doctor breathes his last breath of air before slowly dying his head bowing down and legs dangling in the air. The whole body now waving on the door lane waiting for someone to pass by or scream.

Somewhere in the royal garden Kasai smirk lightly knowing that he finally got rid of the Southern Land most hated yokai on Earth.

"One down...only two more to go," Kasai told himself


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The cruel betrayal**

 **Sesshomaru POV**

As two days pass by after Kasai murder the royal doctor for a good reason after seeing the drawing and reading the quotes in the book. Never realizing after the poison would expose to us gypsies, we would be nothing but dust of the earth. Just how much hatred does he have against us yokai gypsies! What did we ever do to him? Though that shouldn't matter right now since we only have five days until those snapdragons will bloom. At least Kasai has the antidote for the poison without letting Haru suspecting him in the first place.

Koro and Kanyo went over the route once more and send a letter to the leader of the Revolution Army of Haru plans. Sanyo saw them he just snap without saying a word except breaking the table into pieces. I don't blame him since this plan is created by his younger brother. Those two has been so close right before this disaster has happened. Now the two brothers have become enemies just I did toward to Inuyasha and I. Even I didn't want to but I let it happen anyway. By the time the war is over I'll tell Inuyasha the truth once and for all.

"Sesshomaru" Akame call

"What is it?" I replied

"When this war is over...You think the five of us will travel together...?"

"Why not? Akame, you, Sanyo, Kanyo, Koro had been part of my family for years now and I have never forgotten about you or the others"

"Arigato Silverlight"

"Anytime"

Giving my adopted brother a warm hug before heading off to my old prison to see Akira, Sanyo adopted sister doing. Before the night I escape Sanyo adopted a young witch as a little sister to protect her from the male guards. She became everyone's little sister and plan to take her to escape after we found the exit though the guards took Sanyo and Akame back while I was the only escape. Made me feel empty and full of regrets but not anymore, though.

Once reaching to the underground prison I inform the guard in charge the cell I use to be in to take patrol duty in the royal garden. He raises no suspicions and heads off to his royal duties. Making sure the coast is clear I manage to unlock the door.

"...Akira..." I whispers

"...Sesshomaru?" she replied

I saw her light green hair covered in dirt while part of her body was covered in bruises to the point where they're the colors of black and yellow. I wanted to cry right before her but she toward me hugging me lightly. I'm so glad that none of the guards has tricks up in their sleeves.

"Akira...is good to see you again"

"You too, Silverlight"

"Have the guards or anyone else hurt you?"

"No, just only a few beatings that all"

"Thank goodness"

Hugging her gently before handing her the flower that Sanyo wanted me to give her. White roses are known to be her favorites. Luckily they planted many sources of flowers in the royal garden. Happily accepted from my hands before putting it in her hair. There that kind smiles that everyone loves to see once again.

"Any plan about escaping from here?" Akira asked

"Yes, From what I discuss with Sanyo and Kasai last night, we're planning to give all the gypsies in here the antidote"

"After drinking the antidote everyone's gypsy powers will return"

"Exactly, but we must do it on the night before the wedding or else everyone will disintegrate."

"I'll inform everyone about this"

"Arigato for helping us out Akira"

"That what family are for"

Giving her one of the antidote and the drawings of the plan on the night before the wedding. Taking them inside her ragged kimono. Before leaving the under prison I hid a few of the antidote inside my uniform before heading to the garden.

As I arrive the palace Sanyo was carrying his daughter around the garden in the full moon shining upon us. Smiling at them both as I heard his daughter giggle happily with him. Just remind the time when Ayumi first giggle at me like this night. Hopefully, once his war is over, I can return home to my family.

The late night has quickly passed by to early morning seeing Lord Haru along with some follow guards and Akame with their adopted daughter. Somehow the atmosphere doesn't feel right at all and I know Akame sense it. I couldn't understand what was happening at the moment. Sanyo notices this as well while walking behind with Kurai Tsuki and their adopted. We couldn't understand what was happening at this moment since the air around us felt tense.

Not sure why but I knew something bad was going to happen. Haru halted in front of me as I kneel down right before to him for _respect_ in which he doesn't deserve at all. Something still doesn't feel right at all but didn't know why.

"Unit 78...is there a problem,?" Haru asks

"No sir, no problem at all" I replied

There is a problem something I can't explain at the moment. Deep inside my guts telling me to fight against Haru now or retreat. I just brush it away before standing up and return to my position but instead I was tackled onto the ground along with Sanyo but Akame was grab harshly by Haru.

"Haru! What is the meaning of this?" Sanyo asks

"That I should be asking you brother" Haru replied

"What do you mean?"

"Better to know that Unit 78 is..Lord Sesshomaru of the West"

All of three of us grown into shock as Haru announce my name in front of everyone. Tuski held her daughter away from Sanyo given him a bitter look. Though Sanyo could care less about it but we worry about Akame and Sakura safety.

"How did you know?" I asked

"With a little help from an old friend"

Akira appears right before us with a new kimono and no bruises that she has last night. She couldn't...everything we did for her and what she has for us...was just an act. Inside her hands was the necklace of the antidote that Kasai created himself.

"Arigato, Sesshomaru you help me so much," she said

Pushing myself off the ground with the guards still gripping me tightly but didn't stop me enough to spit her on the face.

"You traitor" I whisper before being taking away


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The words of a true leader

The four demons were tossed inside their cells covered in scars, bruises, and blood. Sesshomaru spits out a little bit of blood to the ground. He couldn't believe that one his good friend Akira have betrayed everyone by going along Haru plan. No one assumes her to be a traitor but guessing now you have to be careful who you trust despite they look helpless and innocent. Though Sanyo was the most disappointed of all since that was the same girl he rescues from being raped by the royal guards. The same girl who brought a smile everyone faces now turn stab them with a knife on their back.

Kanyo and Koro trying to find a way to get escape from the underground but there no use all the guards on the duty have been double. Right or left, left or right there always a guard patrol around the underground prison. Kasai's ankles were chained up to the walls no matter how times he budges them they always electrocuted him in the most intense way.

Only two days before the wedding and everyone is mostly giving up. All the other gypsies were to see their long lost prince return but depress that his magic is gone. The children and mothers were wimping in silent that they'll be gone on the earth forever. The fathers stay silent in order to comfort and being the strong one in the family. Sanyo looked all around him seeing the depress looks on some of the guard faces. Were the faces of guilt or sorrow beside why do they care anyway since they're always beating them to death.

"It's over isn't huh Sanyo?" Kanyo question

"What do you mean?" Sanyo replied

"Once the wedding come the snapdragons will bloom and disintegrated us all. It no use...Haru won"

"Wait...you're giving up just like that?"

"Look around us! Our demonic powers are useless here and we don't have our yokai gypsies magic anymore"

"So death is the answer then"

"Afraid so"

Sanyo never so furious in his lifetime hearing someone else giving up life because of no powers or anything to fight against Haru and his army. Sesshomaru and the others couldn't look up at the sky anymore knowing that death has come. Letting out a strong shaky breath before his hand met the skin of Kanyo, Koro, and Sesshomaru cheek.

"What the hell, Sanyo!?" Sesshomaru exclaim

"That what I like to ask! Don't remember your grandfather always said when times might be tough or be over just..."

"Look for the light"

"Exactly.."

Everyone in different prison cells listens to Sanyo words including the guards as well. Never in the entire Southern Land was the eldest son spoke with confidence and inspiration. The eldest son was usually shy and quiet but now his voice and words were building strength for everyone in the underground.

"Haru may have the powers to take away your magic, home, families, friends, even your children. With just one word my brother can take away your very lives. But there is one thing he can ever from anyone else"

"What is that?" Koro asks

"Your faith. Never lose the sight of hope in life. Believe me, we'll defeat Haru and claim freedom, not just for the people of the Southern Land but also freedom for us. The Yokai Gypsies"

Everyone began cheering and praising Sanyo choice of words that brought the strength and the courage that no word felt before. Sesshomaru smiled seeing his best friend becoming a true leader than his brother. Suddenly the leader of the troops began unlocking the door of their prison cell. Sesshomaru and the others glare at them in hatred.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru growl

"Freedom...for everyone" the leader replied

"Freedom?"

"Yes"

He tosses a necklace like an object as it landed inside Sesshomaru hands. All five demons shock to see the antidote that Akira stole from Kasai. Sesshomaru looks up at the guard in confusion wondering why he would help them.

"Why would you help us? After everything you did to us," Koro commented

"Haru said we'll have a peaceful world in the Southern Land by torturing the gypsies but this isn't the paradise we imagine. The looks on the citizens aren't pleased and happy for what we did. They hate us and fear us. They see us as bloodthirsty monster instead of heroes... We don't want anyone to suffer anymore" The guard replied in shame

Sanyo walked toward him put offering a smile on his face and placing his hand on the shoulders. The rest of the guards couldn't help look away in shame and disappointed for what they have done for the last two centuries. All the beating and torturing the gypsies wasn't they thought of what Haru promises them but instead gain the opposite of what they see in the future.

"Every demon, humans, and hanyo make mistake in life and it's better to learn the mistake sooner than later" Sanyo commented

The leader of the troops ripped the armband that represents the respects Haru in which the Lord he won't give the respect anymore. Kneeling down before Sanyo shocked everyone in the underground prison including Sesshomaru himself. Not even a second or minutes pass by but suddenly every guard, children, women, and father bowed down before Sanyo himself. Including Kasai, Koro, Kanyo, and his closest Lord Sesshomaru of the West bowing down to him.

"All hail Lord Sanyo, Lord of the Southern Land!" The announce in union

Sanyo smiles brightly before taking the sword from the troop leader hands before raising it high above the air. The time has come to end things between the two brothers of the Southern Land. With the words from his father and Sesshomaru grandfather, he'll never forget the courage, strength and confident that inspired him to be a true Lord.

"What is your command my lord?" the troop's leader asks

"Kill my brother once and for all" Sanyo command

 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Wolf vs The Traitor**

"Father...Grandfather Taiyo... please watch out for Sesshomaru and the others in the underground prison...also give us the strength to have the freedom we deserve...Goodnight" Akame whispers as he prays to the starry night sky

Akame looked into the mirror wearing a beautiful white kimono with a black obi tied tightly around it. His hair was styled into a half ponytail the way Haru love his red hair to be. Sakura was dressed in a light blue kimono was her hair tied into a glamorous hair bun with a few hair pins in it. The wolf yokai smile at his adopted daughter dancing and twirling around in her new dress. The young half demon hugged Akame tightly with her small arms around his neck.

Ever since the incident three days when Akira betray them Haru never lost sight of him or Sakura. The claw marks on his arms were still healing but slowly. He couldn't believe that Akira betrayed everybody trust. For what purpose did she betray for? Akame won't forgive her for this one not even after a thousand years past by.

Suddenly the door slid open seeing a familiar light green hair that made Akame silently growled at her. The wolf yokai held Sakura inside in his arms very protective from the witch who broke the trust of their greatest friendship.

"What do you want Akira?" Akame hiss

"Why Akame, is that any way to speak to an old friend" Akira remarks

"You're no friend of my, ...traitor"

"Is what am I to you now"

"What else would I see in you now?"

Akira growled lightly at them which made Sakura cling onto Akame tightly in fear. Biggest mistake to ever do in front of a wolf yokai parent. Akame sapphire blue eyes suddenly change into golden amber and his fangs grow past through his lower lip. A vicious growl escapes through Akame teeth which made Akira step back a bit.

Rushing out of the room but Akame levitation powers made him jumped high above the air before landed right in front of her. Watching the witch fell onto the ground trying to crawl away from him but suddenly felt his claw grabbing her hair harshly. Feeling her body being crush harshly onto the wall as Akame tightly grasp Akira neck. Choking on the thin air as Akame claws dig into the witch neck.

"Akame!" shouted a voice

Feeling a pair of arms pulling the wolf yokai away from the witch who was breathing the need of oxygen. Akira stares in fear of Akame new powers that send shivers down to her spine. Just what would it happen if he did succeed to murder her?

Haru held Akame inside his arms tightly preventing the wolf yokai from injuring the witch any more than usual. Breathing heavily in rage that shook not only Akira but also Lord Haru as well.

"Akame, why did you attack Akira for? She's our child nanny" said Haru

"She threatens our child, my love! Sakura was so scare that..that witch growled at her..." Akame exclaim

Akame shed tears of pain and worry for the protective of _their_ child safety. Sakura hid behind the door in fear shaking harshly before rushing over hugging Akame leg. The Lord of South growl furiously at the witch and push his fiance and daughter aside before wielding a knife on the witch's neck.

"Is this true?" Haru asks in an icy voice

"...Well..I...I.." Akira stutters

Seeing the witch shrink right before her lord which made Haru smirk deviously behind his fiance that only Akira can see. Placing himself against Haru chest which made him vomit on the inside but _sobbing_ on the outside. The Lord hugged his fiancee tightly inside his arms feeling very protective and glare at the witch before her. Akame chuckles lightly and looked at Akira with a dark smirk on his face before replacing it with fear.

"She also threatens that she'll murder us before the wedding." Akame lied

"WHAT?!" Haru and Akira shouted in unison

"Is true my love...she began choking me I have no choice but attack her to protect our daughter"

"NO! He lying my Lord! He lying!" Akira exclaim

Haru swing his knife letting a small dash of blood landed on his cheek as Akira right ear landed on the floor. The witch shriek in pain and horror luckily the pain was serious until the lord grabbed her by the neck with his claws singing them deeply. The young witch legs were dangling in the air above the ground as Akira struggle to breathe the thin oxygen around her. Haru glare at her deadly before Akira body become nothing more than an empty shell. Breathing one final breath before closing her eyes for the last time as the Lord of the South drop the corpse onto the floor before the guards dragged Akira dead body away.

That was revenge for betraying everyone trust, Akame thought harshly.

The Lord of South gently kisses Akame right on the lips before ushering him and Sakura into the room to rest now from the incident. The wolf yokai held Sakura inside his arms in a loving and protective way since witnessing Akira death. If he could keep the act just a little longer before the wedding then he'll have the chance to murder Haru.

Just only tomorrow noon is the wedding also the day Lord Haru of the Southern Land will die once and for all.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Execution at the wedding

The night of the wedding finally arrives with Moon barely rising above the early night sky. Akame watches the moon from his small window as Sakura was dressed up in her new black kimono with flower design. The yokai demon wore a simply red kimono capturing his unique red hair and sapphire blue eyes. Part of his hair was tied up while some stayed onto his shoulder while touching his face.

"Everything is ready?" asked a voice

"Almost" Akame replied

The wolf youkai slowly slid the medium size the sharp blade hairpin in one of his kimono shelves. Before the door slid open. One of the royals kneels before the wolf youkai himself showing his respect toward the future Lady of the Southern land. Akame could less about the wedding and being Lady of the Southern Land. All he ever wanted is to have Lord Haru death and crowned Sanyo as the true Lord of the Southern Land. Though with Sesshomaru and the others being lock up in the underground prison. Akame had no choice but kill Haru himself.

Secretly sharpening one of the hairpins that Haru gave to him as a gift before the night of the wedding. A little betrayal might actually break the Inu youkai heart harshly but would be worth it. Since how can anyone love a monster who murdered thousands, or maybe millions of yokais for being gypsies that are unique to others. Why is it wrong to be different from others? What's being different from others anyway?

Those question maybe answer one day sooner or later. Though mostly later when the second guard gently holds Sakura hand. The young half-breed trembles a bit before calming down when Akame offers his hand to his adopted daughter. The young child calms down before walking with the soldier outside the room. The first soldier leads the wolf youkai to the royal garden where all guests were presented before home. Many of them were revolutionary soldiers in disguise. Luckily they manage to sneak inside just waiting for the signal to be ready. Akame gently pushes the hairpin down a little from the inside of his kimono sleeves. Pretty easy since no suspected the future Lady of the Southern Land is ready to murder Lord Haru just right after the wedding.

When their hands touch lightly together Haru smile happily at the Akame before looking up at his advisors. Lady Kurai Tsuki smiles happily as it was an honor to married the young two demons as future Lord and Lady of the land. Also to be the nanny of their adopted daughter Sakura, but the young child despite Kurai so much since she witnesses her beating young children to the point where they couldn't walk for days. Barely 5 years old in human ages but she can still feel the hatred bleeding from her heart.

The red haired can fear it as well the same hatred he had for Kurai since she was the cause of Grandfather Taiyo death. But the man he hates most of all is Lord Haru himself for years and now after the wedding ceremony and celebration, he'll be the one to kill him.

I must kill him tonight, or else...my friend shall perish with the wind, Akame thought

As Akame hand was led gently onto Haru as they present before Kurai who was smiling upon them. Wearing a black kimono with a blue obi around the waist while her daughter was giggling at the guard that was carrying her. Sakura was between the two demons preparing to be the princess of the Southern Land a position she neither want or deserve. Akame felt the same way but it was part of the plan that he created himself.

"Yokai's of the Southern Land, I hereby announce the marriage between Lord Haru and Lady Akame. A love so strong that their bond can never be broken" Kurai spoke calmly

The young lord gently squeezes the wolf youkai hand gently as he given him a soft smile. That was the same soft smile that Akame miss centuries but his feelings for the lord have changed dramatically. The time when he took advantage of the wolf youkai body, Akame finally figure out that his one-sided love has become nothing more than a monster. The rape may have scarred him deeply on the inside but not on the outside. Akame couldn't forgive Haru for raping him and also murdering so many yokai gypsies that didn't deserve death. It was something...that brought the strong hatred inside the wolf demon heart for Lord Haru.

"Lady Akame, do you take Lord Haru as your beloved husband in life and death?" Kurai questions

"I do" Akame replied

"Lord Haru, do you take Lady Akame as your beloved wife in life and death?"

" I do"

"I happily pronounce you as husband and wife"

Haru gently caresses Akame cheek before cupping his face gently before pressing his lips against the wolf yokais. As they kiss the red hair place his arms around the Lord kiss making the crowd assume he enjoying the kiss. Though deep down inside his guts he disgusts this kiss so much that he wanted to puke up blood.

During the kiss, Akame crosses two fingers with his left hand before breaking the kiss as the audience cheer for the newlywed. Many of them were throwing beautiful flower petals until suddenly everything became a blur. Not even a minute pass but a scream could hear from a distance, an arrow flew through Kurai forehead before landing onto the tree. A single blood drop fallen onto the lone white rose as her body fallen flat onto the pile of flower petals.

Everyone began to grow weary of the situation wondering where the arrow came from. Akame smirk underneath his breath before anyone notices another arrow was shot through the crowd creating a disaster among the nobles. Some the guards guided Haru along with Akame and Sakura inside the palace to secure safety. Many of the guests were attempting to escape outside of the royal garden but not many of them were very lucky. Some were shot by the arrows or stab to death by the swords from the guards that allege their loyalty to Sanyo ever since his speech in the underground prison.

"What is going on here?" Haru asks himself

"A Revolution.," Akame replied

"What?..."

Haru was shocked by his now wedded wife that answer his question with no emotion beneath his sapphire blue eyes. Just staring at them made the young lord even more nervous by each second as if time was passing by slowly.

"What do you mean my wife?" Haru asks once more

Akame giggle softly by Haru fear that's finally releasing itself out but staring out at the window "You're really are dense Haru, The Revolution War on the Southern Land has begun with the execution at the wedding first"

"You mean...you know Kurai was going to died today?"

"I am a yokai gypsy but I don't actually predict the future. Sometimes it's better to not know the future right my love"

Akame gave the young lord a fake smile that he always gave to him for the last two months when the wedding was postponed ever since they discover Sesshomaru returning to the Southern Lands. Knowing he must kill this monster that took everyone freedom away also murdering his own father that loved him so much.

Holding the sharpen the hairpin inside his kimono shelves as Haru grabbed the wolf youkai by the neck before him into the wall. The red haired may have been afraid of him before but never again since it took Sesshomaru to given him the strength to return back the Southern Land and also facing the monster that took away his virginity without any mercy. Soon the pain began to dwell against his throat but not letting it get through his mind, Akame pull out his weapon before stabbing Haru against the chest.

Lord Haru suddenly began coughing up blood as Akame hairpin stab him in the chest. The raven inu yokai demon dropped the wolf youkai demon onto the floor. Coughing up more blood due by the injured as Akame took this chance to escape after grabbing Sakura into his arms. Looking at Haru once more who was staring at me in pain and betrayal.

"Akame...why?...how?...How could you betray me?...I thought our love was real" Haru stutter while coughing up more blood

Akame gave out a laughter that had no emotions within it as he glared at the young lord. Sakura stood back as she watched her adopted papa in front of that monster she fears. Cover her eyes just in case Akame stab him again but she hears nothing. All the yokai child saw was Akame kneeling at Lord Haru side glaring at him in pure hatred. Sakura never such hatred before well except the time when Akame attacked Akira not only for betraying them but also nearly attacked at the young child. Suddenly the young girl mind was interrupted when she heard Akame voice began speaking once more.

" Why?...How could you betray me?...Those should've been the words coming from my mouth, not yours. I always believe that you would change to your good self once more. No one else believes it but I did. I believe in you that you went back to being good because I love you back in the past. But...you betray me...you took my virginity away by raping me. Not only have you betray me...you betray Sanyo, your brother who did nothing but love and cherish you. Not only did you betray your brother but you also when against your father by murdering him without a second thought. You let the people in the Southern Lands live in fear because of you...that why..I'll never love a monster like you again"

Akame spat on Haru before walking away from the injured Lord himself not wanting to look at that monster again. Sakura stood there in shock as the wolf youkai gently lead her away from the palace. The young yokai looked at the Haru desperately trying to stand up as if he was trying to catch up with them.

"Akame!...wait..." Haru call out once more

Akame just ignored the calling of his name of Lord Haru, the same voice that use to be so kind and loving. But now that same became evil and horrifying that the wolf youkai would want to forget for the rest of his life.

"AKAME!" Haru shouted once more

"...Sayonara...Haru"

A single tear rolled down Akame cheek as he and Sakura finally escape from the palace that kept in prison for what like years to both of them. Even though now it's was a short time. With everything according to plan..the first was..an execution at the wedding.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello beautiful humans, sorry it took me awhile to complete this chapter since we're getting really close to the ending the epilogue as well. Hope you love this chapter. Enjoy**

 **I don't own Inuyasha just my OC's**

 _Chapter 18: Brother against Brother_

 **Sanyo POV**

Once the wedding ceremony but completed that when Kasai finally took the shot of murdering Kurai. There was only my brother left to kill in order to save all the yokai gypsies and the Southern Land. For years my homeland was never the same once Haru took over. All the peace and harmony become nothing more than fear and death. The smell of blood can be scented only a mile away only to know the scent of yokai gypsies blood. After Haru murder our own father with no second thoughts that is something, I could never understand. All these years I stood by father side that is until that night when he was murder, with his own sword stab through his chest. That was the night that Haru and I were no longer brothers after that cruel betrayal.

Taking the piece of memories off my mind once I saw Haru on the ground coughing up and an erroneous amount of blood. I'm surprised he can barely stand up despite losing so much blood. Noticing Akame old hairpin that struck onto Haru chest. Seem like Akame manages to escape with Sakura after stabbing my brother with his hairpin. Laughing quietly as I walked up to Haru who suffering from his wound. Tilting his chin just to see his feared black eyes with my metallic violet eyes. My brother struggles to speak given he was coughing up so much. The stab wound much have been more deadly than I thought.

"Give up brother. It's Over" I spoke

"No, it's not over. I won't give up" Haru replied

"Look outside Haru. There is a revolution going outside, it's time that we, yokai gypsies fought for the freedom you stolen from us."

"Revolution...How foolish...Once the snapdragon blossom...you'll...perish"

"Think again brother"

Tossing the dead yellow snapdragon in front of my brother who eyes widen. Struggling to reach the dead flower that was supposed to alive. If all the yellow demonic snapdragons were to blossom with the poisonous powers, all the yokai gypsies would've perished from the earth. Luckily with the antidote that Kasai created that nearly cost his life on the line. The soothsayer has done so much for the Southern Land and Sesshomaru as well. Now it time to return the favor for everyone for what I should've done a long time ago.

Wielding my sword out in front my brother who was dying in front of me. Haru didn't show any emotions at all, clearly that he knew that one day he'll surely be killed by me. Sanyo, the eldest son of the Southern Land and the eldest brother of Lord Haru. Placing the sword against his neck, the same he use to kill our brother. Once I was tossed into the underground prison I swear to my dying father that I avenge his death and take over the Southern Land with peace and harmony once more. Suddenly I didn't realize that my left arm, in fact, my tired body was shaking. I heard a deviously chuckle from Haru gazing pure sadness into his obsidian eyes toward my violet eyes.

"Can't kill your own brother?...How petty?...despite using the snapdragons to gain your powers back...you're still weak and pathetic.."

"You're right little brother, I'm still pathetic as you say but,...I'm not weak like you"

Using my yokai gypsies power, I push him harshly against the glass door that was supposedly unbreakable to invade the throne room. This was the exact same place where Haru murder our father, I still remember how his heart was torn out of his chest once Akame stabs him. Using my right hand to lift up into the air along with my father sword. My brother began coughing up blood once more the more I use my powers to choke him in thin air.

"You're the weaker one brother, instead of killing me personally from the start you began to murder other gypsies for what?! Because we're different from regular demons. None of us were asked to have these powers. For centuries many stays in hiding or ashamed of themselves for being yokai gypsies but never again Haru" I shouted

"...Pathetic..." Haru reply

"...What?"

Suddenly I felt a strong force that pushes me against the wall harshly leaving some cracks or shatter in pieces. Coughing up a few ounces of blood that was sliding down the side of my mouth and neck. I didn't notice that something was strangling against my neck as I struggle for air. All my eyes were seeing is vines wrapping themselves around my body. It began to suffocating me in the most deadly way that I could ever imagine. Also, my ears were hearing Haru speaking in the language that is only to know yokai gypsies. As I saw his upper kimono ripped I notice those tattoos name that only appears if you're natural born as a yokai gypsies or married to one. It appears to be a blood red color which made my eyes widen in shock. The name that was printed appear his left forearm, Black Blood...just the nickname that given to my brother but that didn't shock me. What surprise is that my brother is a yokai gypsy like me. But why?

Why would he murder our own kind? For what reason made him believe in killing all of us when he himself is a yokai gypsy himself. Nothing makes my blood boils more than when another yokai gypsies betray one of their own. Which I find unacceptable and unforgivable since all yokai gypsies stick together as a pack. We look out for one another not to betray their trust because of greed or someone else more sicking than what goes on any yokai's mind.

"...Traitor...how could do this? To all the gypsies outside that were tortured because of you. Why did you let so many died when you're a yokai gypsies yourself?" I question

"Isn't it obvious Nii-sama, the reason for this massacre for is to be the last living yokai gypsies to ever live on this earth" Haru reply

"Why?...Why would you want to be the last one living her when you're the one murdering us all!?"

"Is to be worship like a god my dear brother. You know what? Join with me brother, together we can be worship by so many after this war. Please brother, join with me?"

No words can be described how sick and twisted my younger brother is. I rather rot in the fire of hell than join this insane massacre with Haru. I didn't need to answer on my thoughts how his reason for killing us yokai gypsies. As I'm concerned that we're still both family but this is something I would not forgive so easily for this cruel betrayal. This isn't the younger brother I come to know and love anymore this is the devil in disguise. The same monster that I vow myself and father that I would murder that it come exactly I would.

Instead of answering his desperate respond I spit on his face without any thoughts. It may be suicidal but it worth the risk as the vines tightens against my body. Coughing more blood as the vine that's pressing against even more tighter as it's choking me to death. The emotions inside Haru eyes were no longer in sight anymore. Those were the eyes I once remember on the night of father death, those black eyes were blank as if they're sucking me into the underworld. Haru squeezes his hand even more tightly as the vines continue suffocating me. The more blood I cough up, the more I see that metallic smile on Haru face.

"Give up Sanyo...my vines will kill no in a few more seconds...say goodbye brother...to the Southern Land...don't worry..your daughter will join you sooner than you think..." Haru commented

Growling harshly as he mentions to murder Kotonoha that when everything stops. There is no way in hell I'm living my daughter. If Haru believes that he could kill me so easily, he got another thing coming, and he'll pay with his life. With the vine suffocating me to death but I didn't care at all nor the pain that it was spreading across my body. The only thing is crossing my mind right is Kotonoha, my little angel who was given birth from that bitch that tortured and raped so many male yokai's including me as well. I may not be proud of what Kurai did to me and the others but I'm glad she gave birth to a beautiful child. Too bad I couldn't love a monster like her. Another yokai that came across my mind is Akame...the one I come to love as we stayed behind when we let Sesshomaru escape without us. The memories of just seeing him smiling during the worst of time after receiving horrible beatings from our master. I swore my life to never died to Akame. That promise was seal with a kiss before Akame manages to escape from the Southern Lands in order to forget the horrible memories. Now I notice something the pain and blood I always an everyday life isn't a memory anymore of my father death. But a reality check I deserve to knows many years ago. This time...I shall be cover the blood of my own brother.

"Sayonara...Nii-sama" Haru whispers

Closing his hand tightly as if it was my last chance to fight back but it wasn't. The vines stop moving as if time was frozen itself. Haru gave a confuse on his face as he attempted to kill me a couple of times as he squeezes his hand tightly. Just seeing himself that worry look on his face have me cracking up. I don't know if I was cracking because of seeing Haru in fear or I was going insane as well. None of it really matters now as the vines burn before us to their death.

"My vines...how?...they should've..."

"You're not the only one who can control the elements of earth, I can control life and death itself!" I shouted

Feeling my original violent eyes changing into black and white as that marks of the writing from yokai gypsies songs that have been pass down to us from generations to generations. Haru backed away in fear once seeing my true once more as I tended to use two hundred years ago. He may have taken away my powers before but never again shall I be defeated by the likes of him. Haru growled in pure hatred before launching toward him but I manage to dodge his attacks. Haru rolled harshly on the ground as he intended to punch me once more I grabbed his fist before slamming him into the same wall I slammed into.

Haru spits out more blood than usually from the attack and also being stab from Akame. The blood dripped onto the floor as if it was raining. Haru began choking once more as I close my hand into a fist letting him choke into the thin air once more. All the powers that have been flooded inside of me for these centuries were finally being unleashed for the first time. The fear inside Haru eyes still linger within them but I could less. Haru should suffer the consequence by killing and torturing so many gypsies and our people in the Southern Land.

" _ **Oshte eh redurm llahs deid morf nihtiw sih lous llahs hsirep ni lleh**_ " ( _Those he murder shall died within his soul shall perish in hell_ ) I whisper the words continually nonstop as I repeated them.

"Sanyo!...Please don't...you're my only family!" Haru shouted in fear

The fear still lingers inside when a fire suddenly appear that surrounded him with crippled metal like chains that clipped themselves inside Haru hands and feet. He shouted in pain as his blood began bubbling by the blistering chains. The tears rolled down his cheeks as he was being dragged down into the underworld or as the humans call it...hell. The monster desperately tries to escape from the chains as he reached toward my hand. I didn't do anything but looked away as I saw the depression inside Haru eyes but I looked away.

"SANYO! PLEASE! HELP ME!" He shouted

Haru continues to shout my name repeatedly as he descended into the underworld further and further. As I watched him being dragged into the fire of hell. The horrifying scream went on of what it felt like nonstop until nothing was left behind except his burnt kimono and the golden ring that I gave to him for his birthday.

The golden ring that I believe would bring us closer but instead...it drew Haru away from me. Dropping onto my knees as I return into my normal state as tears rolled my face. The more I continue looking the ring the more that object mocks with its appearance. Angry...Depression...Happiness..I wasn't sure how I felt right now but all I know is that it's over.

Lord Haru...youngest son of the Southern Land...is dead.

 **TBC**

 **The spell Sanyo was whispering in the story is that he was speaking backward. Pretty sure everyone notice it sooner and also see ya next time**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: It's over**_

 **Sanyo POV**

I can't believe it. I...I killed my own brother even though I have no other choice. Honestly, I actually believe Akame once about Haru changing back in his own ways. Until he actually took the advantage against Akame as I saw those bite marks and scratches all over his body. That I knew that either Sesshomaru, Akame, or I will have the advantage to kill Haru. Never thought it would be me in the end to kill my own brother. I always believe that Haru and I will live a normal life like any other yokai just staying at the palace or traveling around the world. Though those fantasies were shattered years ago once I saw the true nature of my younger brother. At least now...the gypsies who died and father can finally rest in peace in the Southern Lands.

Though now I'm wondering to myself right now...why am I still crying? Shouldn't I be celebrating since now I defeated Haru? Everyone is now free from this torture that everyone suffers because of my brother. Damn it! Punching my hand into the ashes of Haru kimono only to make the ground shook lightly. Haru golden still continue to mock me with its appearance. The anger that lingers inside of me suddenly disappear as I realize of my actions. I'm...I'm alone now...I have no family left just myself. The eldest son of the Southern Land...Sanyo the only bloodline to rule over the Southern Land. The more I thought about it...the more the tears rolled my cheeks. All the wonderful memories I have of the past down are nothing to me anymore. The only memories I only have are the bitter and depression memories. How can I take over the Southern Land in this state?

"You're not alone Sanyo," said a voice

Turning around I saw Akame who was holding little Kotonoha inside his arms as she slept peacefully. Noticing all the cuts and gashes on some his arms and legs but didn't worry too much since they were minor cuts. I didn't even notice Akame hugging me just a bit to leave space for Kotonoha. I couldn't help myself but embrace him inside my arms as well.

"Akame is right, Sanyo" another voice called out

We saw Sesshomaru, Koro, and Kanyo appear in the room cover with some gashes around their body. It appears that they didn't care for their wounds at the moment.

"What do you mean?" I asks

"You're not alone. Sanyo...your brother death isn't your fault" Sesshomaru reply

"Then..why does it feel like it is? I should've done more to figure what was wrong with Haru? I could've prevented any of this from happen but I didn't. I was too weak to kill him last night"

The tears continue rolled my cheeks but I felt a gentle hand caressing my cheek and saw it was Akane's. With a sad smile upon his face as he places my forehead against his own not caring if my tears fell down on his clothes.

"What happen to Haru and your father wasn't your fault? Not all yokai gypsies can predict the future and Haru insanity was something that lingers inside of me until he murders your father. I understand killing your only siblings isn't always easy at first or maybe the second time. But, you have no other choice except to kill Haru in order to set everyone free, Sanyo. You're a hero and you're not alone " Akame spoke

"How can be so sure? I have no else..." I reply

"You have Sesshomaru, Koro, and Kanyo and also me"

Akame hugged me once more but give enough space for Kotonoha, soon the others join in the hug. The tears continue rolled down my cheeks but these are tears of joys. Knowing that my father may not be here right now but I have wonderful friends I have. We all have suffered this misery together and that is the story we'll share with our children that will pass onto their children. This massacre will live on more than a memory but an actual event that shall never be forgotten. Even if with the pain that lingers within our heart, it's over.

And it's true, the pain and the suffering are finally over now for every yokai gypsies now to gain the freedom we desire for so long. As the tears and blood that were spilled on the Southern Land ground shall never forget the ones who down from the horrific massacre. I shall memories everything from the beginning to the end from this unforgivable act Haru lay upon on my home. Soon, the Southern Land shall be the once peaceful and safest land it once was.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Epligoue**_

 _ **Three years later**_

 **Sesshomaru POV**

Three long years when Haru was finally defeated and send to hell by his own brother. I know it hasn't been easy on Sanyo for killing his own brother but there was no other way. He come to understand it a long time ago. Though now today is the celebration of Sanyo and Akame coronation as rulers of the Southern Land which was everyone waiting for the day to come. It's finally relief that those two were finally a couple. I always knew those two will end up together one day eventually. Wasn't too long ago when they got married since the celebration was wonderful since it brought peace and freedom.

Sanyo put off the coronation in order to prepare the funerals for all who died under Haru wrath and applied some medicine for those who were still ill and weak. Akame and I helped some of the children to be reunited with their family throughout all the four lands. Koro and Kanyo along with some of the other guards repair houses and the palace that were damaged during the revolutionary. Though now the Southern Land becomes the land it's once was before.

"Sesshomaru" A voice called me

Turning around as I saw my beloved wife Kagura all dressed up for the coronation along with our two children. Ryo and Ayumi jumped into my arms before falling onto the ground together while laughing together. Kagura chuckle lightly before touching her belly lightly with our new baby on the way. I couldn't ask anymore than have a wonderful family and friends. Now I can finally move on even though the past may come to haunt me but won't let it get to me again. Moving on from the past doesn't mean you're forgotten but you accept that it happen. Hopefully my children will understand what I and the others went through to gain the freedom we deserve.

"There someone who wants to meet you" Kagura spoke

"Who?" I ask

"Someone very special to you"

I gave my wife a confuse look as she disappear for a moment in the hallway. _Someone special to me_. I didn't really understand what Kagura meant. The only one that are special to me is my family along with Layla and Inuyasha. It' been awhile since I thought about them. Hopefully Layla is alright in the North Eastern Lands. I'm pretty sure Akame miss it over there, since that land is his home. Also where he lost everyone in his village. Hopefully one day the North Eastern wolf clan will rise once again. Though everything was interrupted by the thought of Inuyasha. I kept so many secrets from him to only protect his life. I never wanted to abandoned him but didn't have no choice as I took Layla in and Izayoi took Inuyasha in order to give him a normal life.

The guilt of it still lingers inside of me, perhaps one day when he comes of age to become an adult. Then I'll finally tell him the truth. Soon my thoughts suddenly interrupted when Ryo and Ayumi were pulling me into the hallway.

While trying to get my mind off about Inuyasha I notice a glisten light the caught my eyes. Looking up beside Kagura just made me forgot to breathe for a moment. Tears were threatening to leave my eyes once I saw my younger sister...Layla. Can't believe how much she grew up after all these years. She resemble so much like her mother given though she inherited father eyes. Along with a waxing crescent moon appearing on her forehead. Knowing this is not a dream as when Layla race inside my arms hugging me tightly.

Hugging her back tightly as the tears finally rolled my cheeks. After years of being separated because of the massacre, Naraku, and so much more. Though we're finally reunited as a family once more. Hopefully I can tell Inuyasha the truth sooner or later. Though that'll be another story to tell.

 **We're finally done with this amazing adventure of Sesshomaru past and now finally everyone including himself can move one from the past. Though with Sesshomaru telling Inuyasha the truth maybe a spin off story. Though not technically sure yet. I hope you love this story.**


End file.
